Chaos's Champions
by Silver Sword Shadeslayer
Summary: 4 way cross over when Harry,Tonks, Eragon, Saphira, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith, Percy and Jason become the champions of chaos. With Night rising will the champions succeed or will the world be covered in forever darkness read to find out. Pairing will be Tanith and Jason, Harry and Tonks, Valkyrie and Percy Rated T for Minor fighting and maybe cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos's Champions**

**Hey everyone I'm Silver Sword Shadeslayer and this is my first story. So no hate but constructive reviews would be nice. I have used some aspects from One Fandom is Not Enough's Story 'The Legion of Chaos So read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ/HP/SP/Eragon aww. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy's Pov:**

The giant war was over. Gaia aka Queen Dirt Face was safely snoring away for another thousand centuries. Flashback: _Me and Jason were slashing and stabbing her and she looked ready to die. She had no energy left to fight so she forced herself into a great slumber a lot alike the death trance children of Hades and Pluto do. She shouted at the last moment before she vanished "This isn't over! I will be avenged!" _Flashback over.

Jason nudged me into the present. I instantly dug my hands in my pocket where Riptide was safely capped. Where was I? Oh yeah Olympus after Queen Dirt Face was gone Zeus transported us outside the throne room Where my dad was.

"Percy" my dad greeted me with his arms wide open I ran into his hug and embraced him tightly. Zeus just scowled and made no attempt to make Jason welcome to Olympus. Jason glared at Zeus it seemed I wasn't the only one to notice his great hospitality.

"Are we done Brother?" He spat "We are needed in the throne room unless you need a special invitation." Now it was my turn to glare at the 'almighty' king of Olympus.

A flash away and they were in the throne room. I hopped onto my dad's lap while Jason remained standing. I noticed most of the seven with Nico and Reyna were here. But Annabeth and Piper were not there I scanned the room over and over but could not find them. Zeus was droning on and on about how most of the deities were brave but some were cowardly and would be punished and clearly glanced at my dad. Fury built up inside me and I couldn't hold it anymore I hopped of my dad's lap with my sword drawn, "Shut Up!" I roared "My dad was as brave as any one of you and most likely braver he saved your daughter's life and this is what you repay him" To say Zeus was angry would be the understatement of the century dark clouds formed everywhere and the Master Bolt was cackling wildly a sudden movement and the bolt was arching towards me. This is the end I thought… suddenly Hestia jumped in the way it hit her full impact and she croaked out "You don't deserve this," and fell unconscious. I knelt by her side. Poseidon leapt to his feet rage in his eyes and trident flashing; surprisingly Artemis too joined in his wrath "You won't kill him Brother/Father"

"Do not protect this traitor" Zeus snarled.

"My son is no traitor Zeus!" Poseidon growled

"Really?" Zeus mocked "Girls" Piper and Annabeth stepped out of the shadows smirking. I looked up my eyes glistening with tears and Jason had no less difficulty in hiding his emotions than I.

"Annabeth …" I trailed off.

"These two have been conspiring with the enemy," Piper said fake sobbing, while Annabeth did nothing to hide her grin. Dad glared at Athena with a murderous look; Athena pushed herself into the back of her throne.

"I hereby banish Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace from Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." Zeus thundered and stormed off. Poseidon and Artemis flashed me and Jason to his throne room in Atlantis.

**Thanks for reading please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back. Since last chapter was super tiny I'm going to make this a bit bigger but really is a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ/HP/SP/Eragon!**

**Chapter 2: **

_Poseidon's POV: ___

I was so sad my son was banished for no reason what so ever. How dare Zeus this would be war but first I have more depressing matters to attend. I shrunk down to Percy's and Jason's size. I didn't blame the airhead's son for his father's action. Jason and Percy were unconscious darn it. Well this does give me time to talk with Artemis.

"Out of curiosity why did you support my son and his friend?" I asked.

"You could clearly see that the two girls were lying and your son did save me once remember," Artemis replied

"True but still thank you for standing up for my son. He is all I have left," I said. Artemis just shrugged and I laughed.

_Jason's POV:_

I woke up feeling wet and I thought that someone had poured a bucket of icy water all over me. But when I saw my surroundings I saw that I was in Poseidon's palace. Fear knotted in my stomach I have always been scared of water and what my father had done to Perce … a hand clamped my shoulder; I tensed thinking it was Poseidon but it was Percy. Relief flooded me when I realized there was no anger in his face only hurt.

"He won't kill you," he stated although it sounded more like a question an answer.

"Lord Neptune and Lady Diana," I said bowing as low as I could with my injured ribcage. They turned into their roman aspects more battle worn and wary. Wait injured rib cage. Oh shit got to have ambrosia somewhere I franticly thought while digging my hands into my pocket to find one piece of the heavenly food. 1 minute square was all I had oh well better than nothing I thought while I wolfed it down.

Poseidon coughed loudly and I suddenly felt a pang of fear _'I'm not going to kill you; you know .It's not your fault that the airhead is your farther. Besides, that would make me as bad as Zeus.'_ I heard Neptune in my head. I blushed and he smirked.

"Right, now to what we have now. Since Zeus banished you are like public enemy no.1 right now," Poseidon announced.

"Just brilliant," Percy sighed and I couldn't agree more. Being a demigod is hard enough without the every nymph or satyr after you. Poseidon snorted.

"Well since you are going to be in the wild you are going to need my blessing and with it you will be as fast and as agile as any of my hunters," Artemis grumbled and I wondered if Poseidon had convinced her to give her blessing.

we ( Percy and I ) just stood there awestruck, Artemis of all the people was turning them into hunters. A silvery light erupted into the room and we stood in hunter attire with backpacks. Thunder rumbled

"Go my son I cannot keep you here any longer" Poseidon bellowed and he pushed me and Percy out of the water just before a lightning bolt struck gallons water erupted and the Earth began to quake. I nodded at Percy and we both thought the same thing _Run._ We sprinted out of the harbour towards a forest.


End file.
